Joyeux Nowel Milo
by MortalDestiny
Summary: C'est le matin de Nowel... Le matin où Camus part pour la Sibérie. Et laisse Milo derrière... Comme toujours. Ou pas. CamusXMilo, Yaoi.


Et oui, Noël approche... C'est ce soir que les petits enfants – _et adultes !_ - sages – _et même ceux qui le sont pas ! _- pourront ouvrir leurs cadeaux ce soir ou demain – ce soir pour moi ! XD Bref, j'ai écrit cette Fic dans l'optique de Noël, c'est le cadeau que je vous offre, à vous qui me lisez depuis quelque temps déjà ou qui venez à peine de tomber sur moi...

Après ce blabla inutile – _il est presque finit, je le jure !_ - vous pourrez donc lire un petit OS Milo/Camus, rien que pour vous. Pas de dédicace spéciale, si ce n'est un grand merci à ma béta et meilleure amie, **Laulaustory**!

Disclaimer: Dois-je toujours précisé que Saint Seiya est de **M. Kurumada** ?...

A part ça, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et joyeux Noël !

.

Joyeux Nowel Milo

* * *

**L'amour est clair comme le jour, l'amour est simple comme le bonjour, l'amour est nu comme la main, c'est ton amour et le mien...**

* * *

Techniquement, il n'y avait rien d'incompréhensible dans sa décision. Il était habituel de sa part qu'il ne passe pas la fin de l'année au Sanctuaire avec les autres. Il préférait le froid de sa chère Sibérie que la chaleur de la Grèce, même en hiver.

Camus n'aimait pas la chaleur. Il n'aimait pas les fêtes de fin d'année non plus. De toute façon, il n'aimait aucunes fêtes. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour les éviter. La solitude était si plaisante. Et il n'aimait rien de plus que de la retrouver pour quelques mois, perdu au milieu d'un océan de glace, loin de toute vie... Enfin, si, il y avait une seule autre chose qu'il aimait, même s'il n'était pas prêt à l'avouer à quiconque sauf au principal concerné. Mais même Milo ne l'entendait pas souvent.

Pourtant, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Jamais. C'était peut-être un trait de caractère du Scorpion: il ne lui demandait jamais rien. Il quémandait quelques baisers, organisait leurs soirées et respectait une certaine intimité chez le Français. Et même s'il répétait constamment ses trois petits mots, il ne forçait jamais Camus à les lui dire. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il l'aimait...

Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Pourquoi donc ? Il y avait juste une tension différente dans l'air. Pourtant, pour une fois, il n'avait fait aucune remarque quand Camus lui avait annoncé la veille qu'il partait ce matin. C'était assez étonnant d'ailleurs. D'habitude, il passait la soirée à essayer de le dissuader de passer ainsi plusieurs mois loin de lui. Mais hier soir, il l'avait juste regardé sans qu'aucune émotion n'apparaisse sur son visage et s'était contenté de hocher la tête. Sur le coup, il s'était juste dit qu'il devenait raisonnable... Qu'il comprenait que son amant était un solitaire et qu'il ne tolérait que sa présence à ses côtés...

Camus n'était pas un spécialiste dans les relations humaines, Tout l'opposé du Grec en fait, Il préférait rester froid, solitaire et sans sentiments aux yeux des autres. Milo était toujours chaleureux, aimait être constamment entouré de personnes et n'avait aucune crainte à exposer ses sentiments. Sauf ceux pour Camus. Il respectait le vœu de ce dernier que personne ne soit au courant. En même temps, il adorait ce genre de secret.

Mais même sans presque rien connaître sur les relations, il savait, il sentait que quelque chose allait mal. Déjà hier soir, il y avait une espèce de tension dans l'air entre lui et Milo. Mais pourquoi s'en inquiéter ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Milo bouderait en espérant qu'il change d'avis... Mais loin de ce dissipé, elle semblait s'être aggravée. C'était la première chose à laquelle il pensa alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux ce matin-là. Pourtant, rien ne semblait étrange. Milo dormait contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille, comme d'habitude. Le Temple des Verseau était silencieux, il n'y avait que Milo qui lui rendait visite. Les rares autres personnes qui passaient par chez lui allaient voir le Pope ou Aphrodite, dans le cas de DeathMask et de Shura. Comme d'habitude quoi. Il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter et pourtant, il avait une étrange impression...

Pas assez cependant pour l'empêcher de repousser Milo. Mais ce dernier avait l'habitude, Camus se levant toujours avant lui. Il faut dire qu'il avait du mal à sortir du lit, contrairement au Français, il aimait beaucoup paresser au lit. S'il pouvait passer sa journée dedans – avec Camus en prime ! - il serait le plus heureux des hommes !... Non, il l'était déjà depuis qu'il était avec Camus. Disons juste qu'on lui ferait un beau cadeau...

Donc, Camus repoussa le Grec qui enleva tout de suite sa main pour lui permettre de sortir du lit. Une autre bizarrerie. D'ordinaire, il devait se battre pour que Milo le laisse partir... Mais, pas plus inquiet que ça, il alla dans la salle de bain pour se laver.. Il avait encore du temps devant lui, mais il était toujours ponctuel. Mieux valait arriver en avance qu'en retard, non ?

Quand il en sortit, Milo, bien que toujours couché, s'était retourné sur le dos pour le regarder. Pas de sourire sur son visage, pas de plaisanteries ou de rires, pas de demandes pour qu'il reste. Juste un regard presque triste mais résolut. Comme si Milo savait que, quel que soit ses efforts, il ne retiendrait pas celui qu'il aimait. Un regard qui passerait froid et qui donna un frisson au Saint de la Glace. D'habitude, le visage de Milo était si expressif !...

Camus s'assit sur le lit sans un mot ou un geste vers lui, occupé à mettre ses chaussures. Milo ne dit rien de toute façon, il se contentait de le suivre du regard. Un regard qui troublait le Verseau, pourtant fier de ne pas ressentir d'émotions. Ou de ne pas paraître les ressentir. Mais c'était Milo. Avec Milo, c'était toujours différent. Avec Milo, même ce que tu croyais être une routine habituelle pouvait être transformée en une journée qu'on pouvait qualifier de magique ou d'inhabituelle quand il s'y mettait. Milo changeait toujours la donne. Mais là, Milo ne ressemblait pas au Milo qu'il connaissait et aimait. Un Milo silencieux signifiait qu'il allait mal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Finit par demander le Français.

-Rien.

-Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Milo ne répondit pas et Camus dû se retourner pour être sûr qu'il l'avait entendu. C'était pourtant le cas, mais les yeux du Scorpion n'avait pas repris leurs lueur joyeuse habituelle. Au contraire, cela ressemblait plus à la teinte que ses prunelles avaient après ses assassinats. Sauf que ses yeux tiraient plus sur l'orange que le rouge vif pour l'instant. Ce qui était bien en quelque sorte, mais que ses pupilles soient comme ça montrait que son propriétaire était en colère. Pourquoi donc ?

-Tu sais très bien que je pars toujours à cette période-là, finit par reprendre le Gardien du Douzième Temple.

-Pas aussi longtemps. Et tu pars plus tôt.

-Qu'est-ce que cela change ? Je pars toujours pendant trois mois.

-99 jours exactement cette fois-ci.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Répéta Camus.

-C'est plus long.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui va tuer un Chevalier d'or, se moqua légèrement son amant.

-La première fois, tu es partit 73 jours. L'année d'après, 86. Et l'année dernière 92 jours...

Milo passait-il son temps à compter les jours l'un de lui quand il partait ? Et il les retenait en plus ! Le Scorpion ne retenait généralement que ce qu'il considérait comme important. La date et l'heure à laquelle il rentrait par exemple. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne les lui avait pas demandés...

-Et alors ?

-Tu pars de plus en plus longtemps.

Ce fut au tour du Verseau de le regarder bizarrement. Et alors ? Il partait le temps qu'il voulait ! Ce n'était pas quelques jours de plus ou de moins qui avaient une quelconque importance !

-Bientôt, tu passeras plus de temps là-bas qu'ici...

Il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus ! Ce n'était que quelques jours de plus ! Et à ce rythme-là, il lui faudrait encore plusieurs années avant d'inverser la tendance, il ne voyait donc pas ce que pouvait lui reprocher Milo. S'il voulait lui reprocher quelque chose. Il pouvait très bien n'en faire que la remarque. Mais avec Milo, n'importe quelle remarque sérieuse montrait qu'il avait quelque chose à reprocher...

-Tu sais bien que non, je dois être ici au moins six mois par an, c'est un ordre du Pope.

-Parce que sinon, tu passerais ta vie là-bas ?

C'était plus une question qu'une exclamation. Une question auquel le Verseau ne pouvait pas répondre. Il n'aimait pas la chaleur et si on le lui proposait, préfèrerait volontiers vivre en Sibérie ou en Russie.

-Est-ce que tu sais quel jour on est ? Demanda soudainement le Grec.

-Bien sûr.

-Et tu pars quand même ?

Camus le regarda fixement pour répondre d'un ton dur:

-Noël est une fête chrétienne Milo... On ne le fête pas au Sanctuaire.

-Mais...

-Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

-...

-Milo... Commença Camus, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle ruse pour l'empêcher de partir.

-Tu aimes plus ta chère Sibérie que moi.

Voilà, la phrase était lâchée, la pensée était libérée, l'accusation lancée. Camus aurait dû s'en douter: Milo, malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, finissait par douter. Il l'aimait mais avait peur que Camus n'était avec lui que pour conserver leurs amitiés. Il croyait que son amant partait de plus en plus car il voulait s'éloigner de lui. Mais c'était faux ! D'accord, il partait plus longtemps ses dernières années, mais ce n'était pas à cause de Milo !...

-C'est faux, murmura-t-il.

-Ah oui ? Et je dois te croire comme ça ?

-Si tu avais confiance en moi, oui.

Les mots étaient durs, il le savait. Mais c'était une habitude du Démon de parler durement quand on touchait un point sensible chez lui.

-Je t'aime Camus et j'ai confiance en toi plus qu'en personne... Même si ton cœur ne m'appartiendra jamais...

-Milo...

-Fait bon voyage, conclut soudain le Scorpion en se recouchant en lui tournant le dos.

Camus ne bougea pas. Cet au revoir sonnait comme un adieu. Comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait Milo ainsi. N'importe quoi ! Ce n'était pas la première fois que Milo coupait abruptement la conversation comme cela. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se mettait à bouder en espérant obtenir quelque chose... Quand il reviendrait, Milo l'attendrait. Dans son Temple, car il refusait qu'il vienne le chercher à l'aéroport mais il viendrait. Il l'attendrait. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement...

Alors, Camus se leva, empoigna ses sacs et partit. Sans un regard en arrière. Sans voir les larmes de Milo.

* * *

Le Français descendait l'escalier du Sanctuaire sans se presser. Normal, penseriez-vous. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il soit pressé. Son avion n'était que dans deux heures, il avait le temps. Mais en fait, il avançait lentement car il était tenaillé par une drôle d'impression. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû dire quelque chose à Milo avant de partir. Qu'il l'aimait ? Mais Milo le savait déjà ! Il faisait juste ce cirque en espérant qu'il reste ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons... Non ? Bien sûr que non voyons...

Noël était une fête chrétienne. C-H-R-E-T-I-E-N-N-E ! Pour fêter la naissance du Christ. Eux étaient des sujets d'Athéna ! Ils n'allaient pas fêter la «naissance» d'un autre dieu que le leurs ! Bon, d'accord, c'était la période des cadeaux et tout et tout... Et alors ? Il n'y avait pas de Noël au Sanctuaire. Dans le passé, une Guerre Sainte s'était déroulé durant cette période. Ils auraient dû dire quoi ? «Ah non, revenez nous attaquer demain, c'est Noël ce soir» ? Il fallait être réaliste ! Ils étaient des soldats, ils n'avaient pas besoin de recevoir des cadeaux !...

Oui, il partait aujourd'hui. Le 24 décembre. Et alors ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'un dieu était né à cette date qu'on devait pour autant arrêté de voyager ! Il y avait bien des gens qui ne fêtaient pas Noël !...

Il était maintenant à la hauteur du 8ième Temple. Milo... Il l'aimait bien sûr... Mais il partait. Il en avait le droit, non ? Ce n'était pas une question d'amour... C'était une sorte de vacances. La Grèce était un endroit si chaud !... Et puis, il ne manquait à personne s'il partait quelque temps. Sauf à Milo. Était-ce une raison pour renoncer à ses projets ? Il était le Démon ! Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir des émotions. Mais Milo...

Le regard du Verseau s'était perdu entre les colonnes du Temple, comme s'il espérait voir Milo sortir de derrière l'une d'entre elles pour l'accueillir avec le sourire. Comme d'habitude. Sauf qu'il avait laissé Milo dans son Temple. Dans son lit. Seul...

Avec un soupir, Camus se remit à marcher...

* * *

Milo n'avait pas bougé. Ou à peine. Il était toujours dans le lit, mais sa tête était désormais enfouit dans l'oreiller de son amant. Il avait l'impression de respirer son parfum. Cette odeur de neige qu'il associait toujours à Camus. A son Camus. Son amour.

Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Ou est-ce que ses mots avaient dépassés son esprit sans preuves et raisons ? Des raisons, il en avait. Il partait le soir de Noël ! D'accord, ils adoraient les dieux grecs, mais quand même !... Tout le monde fêtait Noël ! Tout le monde s'offrait des cadeaux ! Au Sanctuaire aussi ! Simplement, Camus n'étant jamais là à cette période, il ne pouvait pas le savoir...

Pour une fois, il avait espéré qu'ils le passeraient ensemble ! D'habitude, Camus partait beaucoup plus tôt, au début du mois ou même avant ! Il n'était pas là le soir de Noël, mais Milo avait eu le temps de s'habituer à l'idée ! Alors que cette année... Il y avait crut. Jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à hier soir.

Quel idiot. Il n'aurait pas dû espérer. Il savait bien que Camus partait toujours. Il ne ferait pas une exception pour lui. Le Scorpion était toujours seul le soir de Noël. Toujours...

Il avait été dur avec Camus. Il n'aurait pas dû lui dire ça. Il savait que le Français l'aimait. Il n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire pour qu'il le sache. Mais il aurait tant voulut passer cette fin d'année à ses côtés !... Parce qu'il n'était pas question qu'il aille en Sibérie avec lui ! Déjà, le Pope ne l'y autoriserait pas. Il n'avait rien à faire là-bas. Ensuite, Camus lui-même ne le voulait pas. Milo n'y était allé qu'une seule fois, en faisant un détour après une mission. Et son amour n'avait pas apprécié...

Il était en colère. Contre Camus. Et contre lui. Car il savait que quand le Verseau reviendrait, il l'attendrait. Il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Rien que les mois suivants seraient un supplice... Mais il avait beau faire la tête, ça ne durerais pas. Il l'accueillerait les bras ouverts avec un sourire. Comme toujours. Rien ne changeait jamais. Sauf les dates de retours...

Il versa encore quelques larmes. Dans quelques heures, il se lèverait et ferait comme si de rien n'était. Il passerait Noël avec les autres, un œil sur son verre, un autre sur les marches, espérant que personne ne les verraient alors qu'ils étaient censés surveiller le Sanctuaire. Mais tous les gardes faisaient pareil. Il soupçonnait même que ce soit le cas du Pope...

Il ferait semblant de ne pas être triste du départ de son meilleur ami. Il ferait comme si c'était normal, comme si c'était prévu depuis longtemps. Il sourirait, il s'amuserait, il se soûlerait... Il essayerait d'oublier. C'était tout...

-Milo...

L'interpellé sursauta tandis que quelqu'un se glissait dans le lit contre lui. Une odeur de neige envahit ses narines. Une main froide se glissa sur sa taille. Des lèvres douces se posèrent sur son cou. Pendant un instant, il crut rêver. Ce n'était pas...

-Camus...

-Chut... Tais-toi et dors, répliqua son amant.

Milo se retourna pour l'embrasser avant de se caler contre sa poitrine et de fermer les yeux. Il était heureux. Comme un gosse.

-Arrête de te faire des idées, le gronda Camus à qui le sourire n'avait pas échappé. Je n'avais seulement pas envie de faire plusieurs heures dans un avion.

Le Grec ne dit rien. Pas question que Camus change d'avis. Il était beaucoup trop bien contre lui.

-Je t'aime Camus...

-Joyeux Noël Milo...

En fin de compte, Camus venait de lui offrir son cadeau de Noël...

Fin

* * *

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue et à l'année prochaine ^^

Tiny ~


End file.
